Surfers Love
by Smart Kira
Summary: This is a story I wrote about Johnny and Emma confessing their love for each other.


**Surfers Love**

"Oww! Johnny that hurts" Emma said squeezing her eyes as tight as she could;as she tried to move her leg out of Johnny's grasp. Johnny gently adjusted his grip on Emma's leg as he applied hydrogen peroxide to a cut on her knee with a cotton ball. " Well look on the brightside Emma you're also getting better at surfing" Johnny said brightly; he was trying to say something nice to get Emma's mind off of the cut on her knee. Opening her eyes Emma responded to Johnny's earlier question and said "Yeah I am getting better at surfing Johnny and sometimes it's thanks to you." Johnny who was too busy with the cut on Emma's knee to notice that Emma was blushing profusely. Emma really couldn't explain it but as of late she began to see Johnny more as a friend; but she didn't know how to tell him yet.

Emma was ultimately afraid of rejection so that's why she didn't say anything to Johnny. " Well I aim to please yeah know" Johnny said as he tidied up and put a waterproof band aid onto Emma's cut. "Want to go for another round?" Johnny asked Emma as he picked up his surfboard. "Yeah sure!" Emma said as she grabbed her board and followed Johnny to the water. As they entered the water Johnny and Emma then started to paddle out and wait for a wave. " Hey Johnny?" Emma said breaking the silence.

"Yeah Emma?" Johnny answered "You never really told me why you kept avoiding me for weeks on end?" Emma asked. Johnny was thankful that it was nighttime and Emma couldn't see the blush developing on his cheeks. "Well.." Johnny started to say then he thought to himself how do you tell the girl of your dreams that you like her. Mustering up whatever courage he had left Johnny looked at Emma and said "Emma the reason why I was avoiding you is because I lo…" Before Johnny could finish confessing his love to Emma a big wave caught him off guard. The wave engulfed him and Johnny almost lost his footing twice on his surf board the third time he wasn't so lucky.

Emma watched in horror as Johnny had a horrible wipeout it was all in slow motion for her; as she watched Johnny fall off his board then he hit his head on the rocks then Johnny's head then sank beneath the water. "JOHNNY!" Emma screamed into the night as she paddled her board closer to Johnny's last known location. Seconds later much to Emma's relief Johnny resurfaced and Emma than somehow was able to get Johnny onto his surfboard; and then paddle back to shore all the while Emma prayed that Johnny was ok. Once Emma made it back to the beach Emma made sure Johnny was comfortable; before she set to work getting the water out of his later Johnny came too groaning he then coughed before saying "Where am I?" putting his hand to his forehead and noticed a red substance on his hand. It took a few moments for Johnny to realize that this stuff on his hand was blood.

Johnny then heard someone crying nearby turning his head slowly to the right; Johnny saw Emma crying she was kneeling on the sand crying with her hands covering her eyes. As Johnny regained the use of his voice he said "Emma what's wrong?" "Uh?" Emma stopped crying when she heard someone say her name. Looking in the direction of the voice her eyes landed on Johnny who was now awake. "JOHNNY! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Emma shouted; she then made her way over to Johnny's side. Johnny cringed at the loudness of Emma's voice; Emma then went on babbling how sorry she was for something that wasn't her fault.

Finally after calming down a considerable amount Emma looked at Johnny and said "What were you trying to tell me earlier?" Coughing a little bit Johnny then said " I was trying to tell you that I loved you. This shocked Emma a lot she felt like her whole world had stopped as she took a few moments to process the information. Emma couldn't believe it Johnny liked her and it made her feel all warm inside as well as it made her heart go pitter patter. Before Johnny could say anything else he felt Emma's lips on his and this made his eyes go wide for a few moments before he responded to the kiss. Feeling Johnny kiss back made Emma smile into the kiss after breaking the kiss Emma looked Johnny in the eyes and said "I love you too Johnny."

Johnny just smiled and leaned into kiss Emma again a little more passionate this time. After Emma put a bandaid on Johnny's cut on his forehead; Emma then kissed the bandaid for good measure before snuggling into Johnny's embrace. The pair then began talking about how they never told each other about their feelings sooner; the pair also failed to notice four figures hiding in the shadows high fiving each other. Lo, Reef, Fin and Broseph were all happy that Johnny and Emma finally admitted their feelings for one another. But they weren't happy that Broseph won the bet and they all had to fork over twenty dollars each.


End file.
